


【超蝙】REMINISCENCES

by haotian



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCeased (DC Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haotian/pseuds/haotian
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	【超蝙】REMINISCENCES

我的朋友，新的朋友们，他们要比我年轻许多，看到我这个无所事事，马上要入土的样子，都劝我要做些什么。

我能做些什么呢？

回忆着那些布鲁斯还在的日子，像个可怜虫一样回味已经不在的辉煌岁月，死死的抓住过去的美好不肯放手，就像一个再普通不过的老人一样。

不过感谢我的超能力，尽管它们没有以前有用了，却保持了我的神智清醒。

我曾是一个文字工作者，这是我的爱好，也是我的工作。不过，在克拉克·肯特死后，（他与他的丈夫布鲁斯·韦恩葬在了一起，人们对那个小镇男孩能与花花公子走过那么久感到惊讶而发表过一些有趣的言论。我知道，是因为我出席了克拉克 ·肯特的葬礼）我却很少再写过什么了。

人们对于过去的一切是那么容易的就忘记了，这不怪他们，他们不是亲历者，他们往往是受害者，被当做人质，被丑陋的外星怪物恐吓，没人会想记着那些不愉快的难堪回忆的。虽然他们给所有的英雄们建立了历史博物馆，收集了一切他们能得到的资料，但毕竟还是会有些出入。

我的年轻朋友们对于过去的前辈们很是敬仰，（从他们对我这个老头子的态度就能看出来）但是他们也只能从那些枯燥的课本，泛泛的博物馆资料里得知什么时候我们与哪个反派头头打了一架啦，什么时候我们又拯救地球啦。却无法得知那些英雄们鲜活的真实模样，他们性格是多么鲜明，他们是多么的可爱又富有牺牲精神。

无论如何，我想，也许我这份许久不用的技能可以在除了给自己找些事情做之外，给孩子们添点乐趣。（很抱歉，我写的实在是过于啰嗦了，如果这部分你们不想看，可以跳过去，孩子们，挑些自己感兴趣来看。况且，这又不是什么重要的事。）所以我打算写一份回忆录，这是给这些孩子们的礼物，谢谢他们一直这么照顾我。

我会写很久，而这只是第一部分，孩子们迫不及待地想要看到这些旧事，我会在我的生日那天分享出来，那天他们都会来的，虽然有点不合理，但是这是我对他们的一份心意，这不是第一次他们挤出时间陪我这个无聊的老头了。

那么。

我就先随便写写什么，找些感觉吧。

过去的事情实在是发生的太多，值得怀念的太多，我都不知道该怎么下笔，孩子们都劝我从自己最熟悉的事情开始。

而我最熟悉的那个人，陪伴我走过一生的盟友，我永远的后背，我的搭档，我的战友，是蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠。

一个已经我好久都没有提出口过的名字。可是却终是被我记着。他曾是我的理想，我的追求，我的英雄……我的爱人。

我们曾有过一段被称为世界最佳拍档的友谊。当时的我总觉得没有什么可以被称为“世界的”。对于这个称呼我感到很窘迫。每当我和布鲁斯一同出现在人们面前，总是有小孩子或者狂热的粉丝冲着我们大喊“嘿！看呢，世界最佳拍档。”

我不知道布鲁斯怎么想，但是我的超级听力让羞耻的感觉更加放大了，但是我能怎么做呢？只能露出那个超人式的笑容（标准的八颗牙，你们可以翻翻过去的报纸找到它，韦恩集团拿它做过联盟的周边。我当时恨死那个企划了）面对他们。

他们爱叫就叫去吧，事实上，对于同布鲁斯共同拥有这个称呼，我还是挺高兴的。甚至我们结婚后，我有时也调侃他，“我的世界最佳拍档，能把杯子递我一下吗？”他总是露出蝙蝠侠式的不屑（那是一个与超人式的微笑相对的表情）瞪我，然后又把杯子递给我（我喜欢他这样，这是他少数肯听我话的时刻）。所以，尽管我没有听到过，我想，对于这个称呼，我们想法是一致的。

但是，很多时候我们却常常吵架。

无论是联盟里大大小小的决策还是生活中细微琐碎的小事。

比如生日礼物这件事上，他图方便，只给我支票让我自己选。我可是用心地给他挑了每一年的礼物，而且我的生日四年才有一次。我们吵过几次，后来还是不了了之。

不过，他每次都不会忘掉我的生日。虽然我只能收到支票。

现在，我的生日就要到了，而我连支票也得不到了，也没有人给布鲁斯过生日了。

而我们的生日离得其实很近。

我还清楚地记得那一次布鲁斯的生日。

那时候阿尔弗雷德还在，我们筹划了一个派对给他。 孩子们和我们藏在蝙蝠洞里，用小丑口气的线索引他进来，看着他如临大敌地踏进蝙蝠洞，我们冲了出去，把他摁在地上，当我把蛋糕扣在他的脸上，他才反应过来。

他大张着嘴，一脸不可思议地瞪着我们，然后又生气又好笑地警告我们不要再来一次了，但他最后还是乖乖给我们分了阿尔弗雷德准备的另一个蛋糕。

虽然他总是说这些事情麻烦又无意义，可是那天他笑的很开心。

孩子们和我可是谋划了好久，才瞒住世界第一侦探。

孩子们……是的。

我和布鲁斯没有孩子。

他实在是养了太多孩子，男孩们，女孩们，以至于我都不好意思开口再要一个。

他们都是特别优秀的人，直到现在，你可以在人类发展的各个尖端领域找到他们遗留的痕迹。不过，我很少与他们联系。

除了布鲁斯，没人能把他们聚到一起。

我只和迪克（那个最开始的罗宾）还保持过一段联系。他最后和一个很不错的姑娘结婚了，（你们不要猜任何一个女性英雄的名字，那是个很普通的好姑娘，而且，我们约好了，我不会告诉别人她的名字的）他过得很幸福，后期我们寄了一些信，通过几次电话，现在，他也已经去世了。

如果我和布鲁斯有个孩子，也许就会像他一样，黑头发，蓝眼睛，爱笑，又很聪明。

我确实很遗憾我们没能有个后代，但是我和布鲁斯讨论过了，我们尊重彼此，况且，光是蝙蝠家的孩子和联盟那些年轻的英雄们就够我们头痛的啦。

他是个不擅长外露感情的人，对于孩子们，他总是表现的很严厉。他们不是经常聚在一起，布鲁斯有时会很想他们，可是当孩子们因为什么事回到韦恩大宅来时，他却总摆出一副冷冰冰的样子。

阿尔弗雷德在的时候，孩子们还好歹可以听到些好话。阿尔弗雷德去世后，我负责起他的任务来，但是显然我没有阿尔弗雷德做的好。

孩子们一直不太亲近我，也许是因为我分走了蝙蝠侠本来就不太外显的爱，不过他们却很尊敬我。

谢谢这些孩子，在我和布鲁斯吵架后，很多时候是他们在我们两人间周旋，特别是那些贴心的女孩子们。

学会与他们相处是我过去经常花时间的一件事，我也很幸运能与他们相处。

我也曾劝过他，对孩子们态度软一点。他也向我吐露过，他对于孩子们未来的担心。

是的，就算伟大如蝙蝠侠，还是会担心自己的孩子。

现在，我的爱人，睡在尘土之下，不用再操心任何孩子会给他闯祸了。

他们都长大了，承载着他的理想，出色，非凡。

没错。

他已经不必在担心任何事了。

他很久前就警告过我，他不过是一个普通的人类，没有魔法，没有超能力，他会死在我之前，早早离我而去。

但我是不会让这个借口阻止我们的婚礼的。我知道他在担心什么。

他害怕我会孤独，脱离人群，丧失了活下去的意义，如行尸走肉一般。

于是我做了个承诺。

在他死后，我仍然会去爱人，我会继续待在人类之间，去感受他们，去融入他们。

但是我打破了这个诺言，在他之后，我谁也没有爱上。

我没日没夜地思念他。

尽管过了这么久，我依旧无法忘记你，蝙蝠侠，我的爱人。

布鲁斯，布鲁斯。

……

我的布鲁斯

……

我想你了。

……

布鲁斯，我的爱。

……

我……

原谅我，朋友们。

这份礼物也许和你们想得不太一样，我太老了，老到糊涂了，老到控制不住自己的感情了。

我实在是太想念他了。

抱歉。

……

我保证，下一次，下一次我会补偿你们的，我会讲一些联盟的有趣事情。

那么，就先到这里吧，孩子们，谢谢你们肯看这些。

抱歉，孩子们，请原谅我的失控。

附一封布鲁斯曾写给我的信作为补偿，也许能满足你们的部分好奇：

克拉克：

这是一封信，写给你的，克拉克，以防什么事情发生了，但愿这永远不会发生……

你知道我说的是什么。

总之，我在尽量按你的想法来。

尝试相信一切都会变得更好。

我不知道你什么时候可以看到这封信，但是我用了一些手段，确保你会在我死后看到这封信……

也许你永远不会看到。

谁知道呢。

总之，我觉得，我有必要给你留下些什么。你刚和我求婚不久，而我竟然答应了。我希望我以后不会后悔做出这个冲动的决定。

写这封信也一样。

长久以来，我以为你和我会是永远的朋友。

是的，我对保持正常社交关系的期望寄托在了你这个外星人身上，生活还真是喜欢给我们开玩笑。

我们做过这世界上可以称得上最伟大的事，拯救人类，拯救世界，甚至整个宇宙。我们彼此相似，又如此不同。我十分感激能拥有这样一个朋友，尽管我从未开口对你说过。

从哥谭单打独斗走来几十年，我总是习惯一个人面对一切，尽管有许多人在帮我，但是我不能让戈登和阿尔弗雷德冒险去对付那些事情，孩子们总会长大离开，去过他们想要的生活。而你是唯一一个在无数生死时刻站在我身边，与我共同面对的人。

我很幸运，可以遇到你。

我曾爱过赛琳娜，我们是同一类人，本性难移。像我们这样的人渴望救赎，渴望一个可以包容我们，却不会放纵我们的人。我不知道你是什么时候爱上我的，但是我一直都被你吸引着，虽然我从未表现出。

很抱歉，我经常吼你，不给你好脸色看，但是我不能去依赖你。

铸成我性格的最大事件，它深入我的内心，化为我最大的恐惧，最大的阴影，影响了我的一生，成为我生命中无法摆脱的一部分，永远跟随着我，即使我从不提起，它却始终包围着我，存在我的每一次决定，每一个思考中。

我可以给自己来一个全面，透彻的分析。我熟知那些人类行为和心理动机，并用它们对付那些罪犯，却常常无法控制自己的思想和行为。

我无法改变我的本质，也无法改变任何人的。

我其实也曾期待过正常的生活。

脱离自己给自己限制的枷锁，那个我自己也不知何时会实现的目标。

但是也只是想过而已。

我想，我一辈子都不会与这些脱离干系，你和我，都一样。

我无法脱身，这就像一个习惯，难以改变。

关于我的孩子们，我们的孩子们，我希望你能知道，你大可放心他们，不必想着保护他们一生。

他们会离开，他们会有自己的生活，他们有自己的爱，自己的冒险，自己的人生。我们绝不是一个正常的家庭 ，孤儿，叛逆者，私刑犯，我们之间有过冲突，甚至大大出手，但是我知道，我很幸运这一生中拥有他们，他们是最我的孩子，是让我可以骄傲的存在，我信任他们。

只是，如果他们发生了什么，我希望你可以陪一下他们，我不擅长这个，但是你可以。

如果他们需要帮助，我知道，他们一定会来找你。

我曾执拗地认为作为蝙蝠侠才是真实的我，这种信念深入我心。

可我终究脱离不了一个普通人的需要，会渴望爱，渴望倾听，渴望安慰，虽然我极力压抑它，却无法让它消失，在这方面，你比我更像个人类。

谢谢你，我曾从你那里得到理解和陪伴。

我曾固执于罪恶和阴暗的那一面，想鞭策误入歧途之人，想惩戒逃脱法外之徒。

甚至忘记了我的初衷。

当我看见那些温暖，美好的事物，你所带给我的一切，你向我展示的希望。

我才想起，我是为了什么而成为一个义警。

我见过一生下来就有毒瘾的孩子，我见过冻死在街头的无家老人，我见过被嫖客掐死的雏妓。

我看见他们痛苦，我想拯救他们。我听见他们呼救，我想拯救他们。只是，不想看到任何人的不幸与苦痛，他们想活下去，而我可以帮他们，我便选择去做。

而我所给予的帮助不是施舍，我有我的守则，我的方式，我的信条。

我坚信着自己的道路。

你一定也与我一样。

而你，可以听的更清晰，可以做到更多。

你要和我求婚。

其实我早就知道你想怎么干了，所以我已经找好了所有借口去拒绝你，可是当我看到你的蓝色的天空般温柔的眼睛，我准备好的一起再也无法轻易说出。

没人能拒绝一份如此真诚的爱，蝙蝠侠也不能。

但是我知道，我无法许诺给你永远的陪伴，于是我让你向我保证，对土地，对阳光，对空气，对生活在这里的一切，你会在我死后继续去爱人，不放弃。

但是我又知道，你就是这么蠢，你肯定会孤孤单单地度过一生，连小氪也会离你而去，这都是因为你不听我的。

你这个笨蛋。

但是，我希望你不要远离人群，一个人可怜巴巴地像条被主人抛弃的狗一样，很抱歉我这么形容你，可是有时候你比它们还要粘人。

你有时又是多么地固执，比我还甚。

我知道，时间会改变一切，即使伟大如你也一样，但是我仍希望你能保持爱的能力，对这世上一切充满热情，对一切生命充满敬意，尊重与你共同呼吸的一切。

祝福你，克拉克，我的爱人，

愿你本质不改，纯真依旧，

愿你永远幸福，沐浴阳光，

愿你能尽情热爱这世界，不改初心，

祝福你。

我愿用我的一切，换取你余生幸福。

最美好的祝福送给你。

我的爱，克拉克。


End file.
